


The Real Fun of Christmas

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for my dear <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_kitty_fic"><a href="http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/"><b>kitty_fic</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Fun of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry and Draco stood side by side in front of the fireplace, sipping champagne and gazing appreciatively at the large newly-decorated tree in a corner of the library.

Harry gave a contented sigh. “It’s perfect,” he said quietly.

Draco looked over at the dark-haired man beside him, momentarily mesmerized by the sparkle of the tree’s fairy lights reflected in his glasses. “It _is_ pretty nice,” he agreed, clinking their glasses together.

Harry smiled as he leaned in and whispered, “Look up, love.”

Draco tilted his head to look at the large branch of mistletoe hanging over them. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed his lover deeply, his tongue slipping over Harry’s lips, tasting faintly of peppermint and champagne and _home_.

The two broke apart and walked hand-in-hand to settle comfortably onto the sofa.

“Our first Christmas together,” Harry said sentimentally. His gaze wandered to the pile of still-unopened boxes of ornaments and tinsel, sitting on the floor beside the sofa. “I guess I _did_ overestimate how many decorations the tree would need. It looked so massive, lying in the drive waiting to be brought in.”

“We can get a smaller tree and put it in the conservatory,” Draco said with an indulgent smile. “That’ll take care of what’s left over.”

Harry nodded. “That would be brilliant.”

“Of course,” Draco continued playfully, “I can think of other things to do with that tinsel…”

Harry grinned at his tone. “Is that so?”

Draco sent both their glasses floating to a side table with a quick wand movement. Another _swish-and-flick_ brought a box of tinsel garland to his outstretched hand. He tapped his wand to the tip of the garland, causing the tinsel to glow briefly. His grey eyes captured Harry’s green ones with a smouldering look, as he brought the dark-haired wizard’s hands together and wrapped the garland around his wrists, pinning them tightly. The tinsel then snaked behind the sofa, pulling Harry’s arms up and over his head, the crook of his elbows resting on the back of the cushions. Draco stuck the tinsel to the front of the sofa with a muttered spell, rendering Harry tied and helpless.

The blond smirked. “Now, this is my idea of the perfect wrapping job,” he teased. Harry blushed, but returned Draco’s hungry look with one of his own.

Draco kissed him, sucking gently on his bottom lip. Harry moaned, struggling briefly against the tinsel bonds, but his eyes were darkened with desire.

“Well, you know… the real fun of Christmas is _un_ -wrapping your gifts…” the dark-haired wizard said huskily.

Draco smiled, leaning in to kiss him again deeply. “That’s very true,” he whispered breathlessly as he pulled away, reaching for the zip of Harry’s denims.


End file.
